Petit Love
by AznSage
Summary: The rating is PG13 because there's shounen-ai and language. 1x2, humor, Wufei OOC-ness.


Another mission, another school, another *long* day. They were seated in neat rows and everyone was either bored or already asleep. Duo sighed heavily and threw another note at Wufei. The Chinese boy glared at him and then proceeded to read the note.  
  
'What-cha doin'?' He quickly scribbled a response and threw it back at Duo.  
  
'Ignoring you' it read. The braided baka stuck his tongue out at Wufei and was rewarded with a pissed off glare. He meeped under his breath and sighed again. Was math class *ever* going to be over?  
  
He looked over at Heero, his best friend and current love, and thought about what more useful things they could've been doing. Blowing up bases, making out, shopping for weapons, having mind blowing sex, repairing their gundams, creating a physical definition of their love, writing mission reports, the list went on and on. But then again, Duo wasn't sure if Heero would even *agree* to doing half of that stuff. The American really didn't know how his friend would feel if he had told him, so he held his tongue. He sighed again and began to sink into his sleep, but a little paper ball hit his head.  
  
'You okay?' He looked up and around, finding Quatre smile slightly and wave back to him.  
  
'No' he mouthed and slammed his head against the desk. Another paper ball hit his head and he grabbed it before it rolled onto the floor.  
  
'Is it about your hard-on or something else?' The braided boy blinked and looked down. K'so, he did have one. What he wouldn't have given for his normally loose black clothes. He wrote up a sloppy response and threw it back.  
  
'A little of both.' The blond was suspecting something already and threw a pre-prepared response right back to Duo.  
  
'Heero?' Duo glared at Quatre's response and furiously scribbled something onto it.  
  
'How'd you guess?' He threw it in the general direction of Quatre without looking. Unfortunately for him, his "general direction" wasn't at Quatre. Fortunately for him, it was Trowa who received it. The uni-banged wonder began to write a response, but was stopped by the booming voice of his teacher.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, I see you are entertaining yourself quite well by passing notes. Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if I just read it out loud now would you?" The braided boy smirked. He didn't have the note. Maybe, just *maybe* the teacher didn't see who it went to.  
  
"And I see Mr. Barton is your partner in crime." Oh well, there goes that wish. The middle-aged man quickly grabbed the paper and read it. "Now, Mr. Maxwell, I don't know what personal vendetta you have against Mr. Yuy, but you and Mr. Barton will have to stand at the corner for the rest of the period. Please see me after class, both of you." Duo groaned and started the long trek to the corner of the room with Trowa. He could just feel the intense cobalt eyes on him.  
  
By the time they got to the corner, Trowa eyed him strangely and his eyes were looking at his comrade's hard-on. He raised a very curious eyebrow and his green eyes were concentrated on Duo to ask him with body language what the hell was going on.  
  
The American just groaned and shook his head. "Don't ask, just don't."  
  
***  
  
Blah blah blah. That was all Duo had made of the lecture from his math teacher. Trowa seemed to be paying attention, but when he paid closer attention, he heard a faint snoring sound from the tall boy. He had almost laughed out loud. But then he decided against that, seeing as how it would make him only have to stay for more time than necessary.  
  
By the time they got back to their dorm room, which was conveniently set up by Heero to house all five of them, Duo was an absolute mess. The frustration had really gotten to him. He needed a cold shower and he needed it *now*. He heard the click of the door and entered to two pairs of surprised eyes.  
  
"Lemme guess. He said 'blah blah blah,' right?" Wufei shoved a cup of coffee into the American's hands along with the comment.  
  
"Har-har Wu. I'm not in the mood right now, really. So just hold the comments alright?"  
  
"Well, since class is over, I'm heading out. Trowa and I need to go buy some…things…for Valentine's Day." Duo snorted and gave the blond his best we-all-know-what-that-is eye.  
  
"Have fun." The braided boy waved to them weakly before stalking to the showers.  
  
The shower was already steamed up and the water was already running. Duo's senses were too tired to even hear it and it was too late for Duo to know that someone was in there, he had opened the door already. The water stopped abruptly and he saw a nude Heero step out of it.  
  
"Yes? What do you want? I'm trying to shower here."  
  
The American was very embarrassed and quickly turned his head towards the floor. "I..I'm SO sor…sorry…Hee…youknowwhatI'lltalktoyoulater!" He turned and ran for the door, slamming it quickly behind him.  
  
"Why, oh why, in the world did you NOT tell me he was in there?!"  
  
"More fun for me?" The Chinese boy looked up from his book and grinned maniacally at him.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Big deal. We're all guys. I'm sure Heero didn't mind too much. Unless of course, you're only embarrassed because of something related to your even bigger hard-on?"  
  
"Wufei!" Duo quickly playfully smacked the grinning boy with a spare pair of spandex he picked up off the floor.  
  
"Don't look now Maxwell, but I think that it's your turn to shower." Heero came out of the bathroom, dripping wet with only a towel on.  
  
"If you are done with my pants, I'd like to have them please, Duo."  
  
"Oh, uh…sure Heero. Here!" After catching a glimpse of that body, he *really* didn't want to look away.  
  
"Didn't I *say* don't look now?" Wufei whispered to him sadistically.  
  
"Oh, shut up." The braided boy grabbed his change of clothes and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"What's with him?" The Japanese boy was completely clueless to the whole situation that seemed to occur around his best friend.  
  
"Oh, you know, he's crushing on you. No biggie." The Chinese boy tried to say as smoothly as he could without laughing.  
  
Heero, however, was not taking this very well. "Nani?! Repeat that."  
  
"Oh, you know, this and that."  
  
The Wing pilot rubbed his temples. He was probably hearing things now. Great. Just last week, he thought he overheard Duo and Quatre talking about Duo's problem with crushing on him, but when he went into the room, they were only talking about Quatre's kinky sex life. The week before that, he thought he heard Wufei ranting to Duo about how he was not a man because he refused to tell Heero how he really felt. When Heero entered the room, they were only talking about Wufei's unhealthy obsession with Nataku. The Japanese boy sighed. He wouldn't have been against it, though he would never admit he liked Duo. That goddamn Zero system must be really bad for one's mental health…  
  
***  
  
The next day, Duo, as usual, was sitting bored in class. It was almost over. If the clock's hand just moved a _little_ bit to it's right, it would all be over. He watched the clock intensely and waited and waited and waited. And finally, the hand moved, that little space had been gapped and it was over. He practically _ran_ out of class.  
  
Only, a light tap on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Whaddaya want, Q? I've gotta get back to the room before Wu and Heero!" He swiveled his head back, to find the slim, feminine form of, not Quatre, but a girl he had known was in his class. "Er…sorry 'bout that. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, well, you're Heero's best friend right?" she timidly asked him. Her head was bowed down towards the floor, not daring to look at him.  
  
"Uh…yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Well…um…could you give this to him?" She thrust a little heart-shaped box into Duo's chest. "Well, ano, arigato gozaimasu, Duo-sama." And ran off with that.  
  
The braided boy stared incredulously at the box. The hell was this…a _Valentine's Day_ present? Well, he'd have to give it to Heero now. There was no point in wasting good chocolate. Even if he felt a little jealous.  
  
***  
  
"So that's why, Yuy. Understand now?" The Japanese boy made an O-shape with his mouth in understanding and proceeded to get up and pace. Duo liked him. He liked Duo. In reality, there was no problem, but then again, this was quite surreal to him. And he wasn't thinking quite like a normal person.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!"  
  
"Gah!" Heero practically jumped to the ceiling, completely surprised by Duo's impromptu entrance.  
  
"Whoa…_someone's_ edgy today."  
  
"Eh…uh…hi Duo…bye Duo." The Wing pilot ran for his room and slammed it shut, lock clicking in place. His hyperventilation could be heard even with the door there.  
  
"Uh…what's with him or do I really wanna know?"  
  
"Oh you know, this and that."  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Ooo, you used my full name, you _must_ be peeved." Glare glare glare. "Okay, okay, so I told him you like him."  
  
"What?! Wu, you suck!"  
  
"If everything goes according to plan, you'll be sucking Heero in no time." The American playfully smacked him on the head and sunk down low in the couch. This was _not_ his day.  
  
"We're finished! Wufei, the plan is in motion!" Quatre yelled that towards the Chinese boy as he swung open the door. "Oh crap. Why didn't you tell me Duo was back?"  
  
"How _can_ I if you don't knock?!"  
  
"Ladies, ladies, please, no fighting." Trowa stepped between the two of them and separated them a good distance from each other.  
  
"Onna…you called me onna! Ahhh!" The Shenlong pilot cried out and ran towards his room.  
  
"Oookie…" Sweatdrops were on all of the pilots by then.  
  
When they calmed down enough, Duo regained his senses and continued his interrogation to find out what was going on. "What plan?"  
  
"Nothing, Duo, nothing." He waved cheerfully at his friend and pulled Trowa into their room with a bag full of stuff.  
  
Duo just slumped down further. He really, really didn't want to know.  
  
***  
  
Ah…the trials of delivering Valentine's Day presents to your best friend when you're not the sender. It was _much_ harder than it looked.  
  
Originally, Duo had planned to just give it to Heero with an explanation that it wasn't from him and run after that. Eventually, he'd get caught, but it'd probably run off the initial shock. Not to mention the head start he'd probably get from said initial shock.  
  
But there were too many people. Okay, new plan. Go to the roof and give it to Heero. There probably wouldn't be too many people. Probably.  
  
But, to Duo's dismay, practically everyone did that. "Damn, I'm not as creative as I thought I was. Okay, need new plan fast."  
  
"Okay Duo, why did you call me up here?"  
  
"Damn, thisisnotgood, thisisnotgood." The braided one quickly turned around to face Heero, the only thought in his mind 'Need escape route NOW.' "Hey Heero! Didn't hear you comin'! So, how're you doing today?" 'Jump off the roof? Risky, but would work…'  
  
"Stop wasting my time Duo. I still have work to do."  
  
"Eh heh heh…sure Heero." 'Damn. Might as well give it to him while everyone else on the roof is busy.' "See Heero, I have…"  
  
"Just one moment. If you are trying to give me chocolate for Valentine's Day, you can just forget it. Last time you cooked, we ended up with stomachaches for a week and Quatre and Wufei had brain damage. So, you can just keep your chocolates." The Japanese boy gestured his hands in a non- chalant manner that truly pissed Duo off. How rude of him to think that it would be from him. Not that he wouldn't have given him something, but just to assume it?! It was too much.  
  
"Why you self-absorbed bastard! Of course it's not chocolate! You're such an ass sometimes!" With that, the American kicked Heero, à la Ranma, sending him flying. "Hmph! The nerve of some people! My cooking wasn't THAT bad!" He quickly walked off the roof, a blur of chestnut and anger.  
  
***  
  
During lunch, Quatre had managed to calm Duo down and all was at peace again. Sort of. Or at much as peace as it could be with two edgy Gundam pilots.  
  
However, Trowa had spent much of said lunch period spreading rumors about Duo and Heero and their mutual feelings. It wasn't really rumors as much as downright truth. Sort of. When he returned to Quatre's side and gave a thumbs-up, the braided boy was very worried. Quatre and Trowa plotting equals bad news for him.  
  
"Duo, if you're looking for Heero, he's _alone_ in the _secluded_ homeroom." Gee, Trowa certainly was going out of his way to be obvious. "If you want to talk to him, now's the time."  
  
The American boy nodded to them and got up. He eyed both of them suspiciously still. Whatever they were up to was not going to be very pleasant…  
  
Duo found Heero standing there waiting for him, humming "Last Impression" to himself.  
  
"Hey Heero. So…'sup?" Duo sheepishly grinned at the glare and nervously fingered the chocolates behind his back.  
  
"What'cha got behind your back, Duo?" Heero spared him only a single look, not wanting to give away his own anticipation by looking at the boy straight in the eye.  
  
Shinigami fidgeted a little a toyed with his braid. "Er…nothing. But see, there's this thing that happened, funny story really…"  
  
"Hey! Everyone! I found them! They're over here!" Before Duo could finish another word, a crowd came rushing up next to them.  
  
"He's gonna do it! He's gonna tell Heero he loves him!"  
  
"No baka! He's gonna give him the present and then share a shoujo manga moment!"  
  
"Iie, you're both wrong! Heero's gonna make the first move after seeing that his feelings are reciprocated!"  
  
Mass arguments and speculations as to what was going to happen next rang through the crowd. And the two boys? Well, they were more than just slightly confused.  
  
But of course, the braided wonder was a master of stealth and was able to begin slowly retreating from the crowd. He, however, did feel guilty about leaving Heero behind. The boy was clearly terrified and was standing there dumbly, looking like he was about to faint.  
  
Which is what happened next. The Japanese boy's brain overloaded from what was happening and decided to skip town right when he needed it most. Drat. Duo began to crawl away from the crowd that was starting to encircle his comrade. He had reasoned to himself that he'd be fine. Right now, Duo needed to regroup his scattered brain cells and think of a new plan to give the present without drawing too much attention. It was most certain that Quatre and Trowa were behind this last idiocy.  
  
***  
  
Heero was put to lay in the nice, comfortable shade of a tree, regards to Wufei who had to lug him there. When his eyes opened, there was a box in front of him with his name messily scrawled on it.  
  
That is so obviously Duo's handwriting. He picked it up and began to open the wrapping, secretly hoping to see a love letter signed by his koibito.  
  
"Heheh, chased me around for half a day, and in the end, you gave me the chocolate anyway."  
  
The braided boy, on the other hand was in a nearby tree, listening to this and was furious, but decided to bop Heero on the head _after_ he opened the box this time. He had also noticed the many not-so-well hidden students watching the dark haired boy in nearby bushes. Oh, and the other Gundam pilots acting quite non-conspicuous in the next tree.  
  
And when Heero opened the chocolate, there it was, engraved in kanji: 'Thank you very much for the help! Signed Saori.' Waitta minute…Saori?! Wasn't that Quatre's cousin who was in their school? Something was very wrong with that.  
  
"Wai~! I'm so glad you got my present Heero!" Out of nowhere, the little girl appeared and squeezed Heero hard. To say he was shocked was to say the least. "That's to thank you for giving me that advice a while back when you visited! Cousin Quatre said you love dark chocolate so I made it! Isn't it great? It tastes really good too! Oi! Look at the time! I've gotta go, bye!" She ran off in the distance just as fast as she had come.  
  
That left Heero standing there in the field with the chocolates, everyone began to get out from behind or within their hiding places and walk to Heero to console him.  
  
The Wing pilot was very disappointed though. He had been so sure that it was Duo was trying to give him the chocolate. It left him speechless. He absentmindedly walked through the crowd with that look on his face, wishing it was from Duo.  
  
And the braided one caught the look. And instantly felt guilty.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, the two of them began to walk slowly side by side towards where their Gundams were hidden. Neither talked to the other. Even the usual incessant chatter wasn't there.  
  
I was so sure that it was Duo who was giving me the chocolate that I forgot to calculate other possibilities. Maybe it's just 'cause I want it so bad…  
  
"Heero."  
  
His adopted name caught him out of his trance and his thoughts. As he began to turn his head to look at Duo, a little square hit him right on the head and his partner began to quicken his pace, remaining two steps ahead of him and never making any eye-contact. The Japanese boy opened the box to find a little dark chocolate heart no bigger than his eye in it.  
  
"I bought it, so you don't have to worry about getting food poisoning. If you're not satisfied, I can get you a bigger one."  
  
Heero smiled. "No, I like it this way." He walked up to Duo and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigato, koibito." He walked ahead in front of a somewhat surprised Duo.  
  
Duo smiled back and followed him. "No problem, love."  
  
-Owari- 


End file.
